ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beware The Huntsman (Ben 10: The Ultimate Omniverse episode)
Plot The episode begins with Kevin and Rook fighting Zombozo, and losing terribly. Once Zombozo beats them, he tries to escape, only to be knocked out by Ben (who is currently Fasttrack). He transforms back and starts asking them how they could have been beaten by Zombozo of all people. Right before they can answer, Rook gets a call on his Plumber badge from Max. Max tells him that he needs to go to Pakmar's new furniture store urgently. Rook passes on the message and we see the other end of the call, revealing Khyber using a voice changer. Cue intro. After the intro, we see the Proto-TRUK pull up to Pakmar's furniture store. The team gets out and walks in. They see Pakmar in the corner, so Ben turns into Swampfire and uses his vines to pull off the chains. Of course, Pakmar starts yelling at them to leave his store, but they don’t listen and just go on. Ben transforms back as they enter the isles. As the team enters the isles, Slamworm comes out of nowhere and forces them through the walls. Now outside, Ben turns into Kickin Hawk and tells Rook and Kevin to deal with Slamworm while he looks for Khyber. Kickin Hawk throws over shelves as Pakmar keeps yelling at him to get out. Finally, he times out. Khyber strikes at this moment and pushes him onto the ground. Khyber starts yelling at him about how he has tried dozens of times to capture and kill him, but it's gotten to the point where he is just infuriated with him and just wants to kill him now. He grabs his knife. Khyber stops as Pakmar screams no at him. Khyber just turns to him angrily and screams “WHAT?!?!”. Pakmar tells him to kill him outside so he doesn’t get blood on his floor. Khyber just yells at him to shut up as the Omnitrix recharges and Ben turns into NRG. NRG blasts Khyber into the ceiling and leaves his containment suit. Khyber runs outside and jumps onto Slamworm. Khyber’s pet changes to Terroranchula and climbs across buildings to escape. Ben transforms back and asks where Khyber went. Rook and Kevin both point as Ben starts dialing the Omnitrix. He starts talking to it, saying: "Alright Omnitrix, just give somebody fast. Jetray, XLR8, and Fasttrack would all work, just give me one of them". Of course, he slaps it too hard and turns into Big Chill. Big Chill angrily flies after them yelling at the Omnitrix under his breath. Ben finds Khyber at a warehouse. He flies in and transforms back. Khyber just looks at him and whistles. His Paununcian jumps out and turns into Tyrannopede. Ben jumps back and dials Four Arms, but turns into Wildmutt. Wildmutt starts scratching and biting Tyrannopede, to no avail. Kevin and Rook eventually come in and start fighting Khyber. Wildmutt is eventually thrown into Rook and Kevin, and the team falls back. Ben transforms back as Khyber prepares to slice his throught. Khyber says: "Any last words?". Ben just dials the Omnitrix and says: "You know what Omnitrix? Surprise me." Ben slaps the Omnitrix. He turns into a new alien (Thriller Whale), and gets up. He just looks at himself and tells Khyber, "Let’s see what this guy can do", before remarking that he sounds just like Elvis Presley. Ben summons a Saxophone and starts playing Careless Whisper. Tyrannopede changes to a Paununcian and falls asleep. Ben realizes that he can hypnotize with his music, before remarking that he now sounds completely different than the last time he talked. He struggles it off and his saxophone turns into thin air as he summons a Guitar and starts playing You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi. Using the power of his music, Ben forces Khyber to beat himself up instead of attacking him, this results in him almost fainting. Ben flips his guitar and starts playing Thriller by Michael Jackson as he forces Khyber to walk all the way to a cell at Plumber base. We cut to plumber base, where we see Ben (as Pesky Dust) forcing Khyber to fall asleep. He turns to Max and tells him what happened. Max just tells him to get some rest and they all walk away. We then see Khyber wake up and start laughing, remarking that he is exactly where he wants to be. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Thriller Whale is unlocked in the Omnitrix and used for the first time. *Big Chill, NRG, Kickin Hawk, Pesky Dust, and Wildmutt make their The Ultimate Omniverse debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Pakmar Villains *Khyber *Khyber’s Paununcian Aliens Used *Fasttrack (offscreen transformation) *Swampfire *Kickin Hawk *NRG *Big Chill (intended alien was either Jetray, XLR8, or Fasttrack) *Wildmutt (intended alien was Four Arms) *Thriller Whale (First Appearance) *Pesky Dust (offscreen transformation) By Khyber’s Paununcian *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede Allusions Trivia *The songs chosen to be played by Thriller Whale (aside from Thriller) were decided on the spot. Category:Episodes